Between Me Or Her
by itasasu lover
Summary: Two brothers one girl. Revenge and lust...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first time writing a story so please don't be mean to so thanks and enjoy

* * *

I woke up one morning, in my usual plain boring old room as usual. Light shinning in threw my curtains to my face. I had to go to school to today and I knew it. My alarm went off I turned it off, always up before it. I sighed to myself and got stretching.

I looked around my room and went into my closet, I searched for my school uniform and couldn't find it. I thought to myself _'Maybe my mom knew where it was'_. I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen, then that's when it hit me the smell of mom baking. I loved the smell of fresh pancakes when I wake up, as I walked up to her she turned around and looked at me.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" she asked with worry in her voice, "Nothing, I was just wondering where my uniform was." I smiled at her reassuring that nothing was wrong with me. "Oh I just finished washing it. I will give to you in a minute, but right now go get your brother and tell him breakfast is ready." she sweetly and left the room.

I walked to Itachi's room, of course I knocked before I answered. I got no reply so I was sure it was ok to walk inside. I walked in and looked at my brother who was on his laptop already in his uniform.

He turned and looked at me with his black emotionless eyes. I smiled, "Mom said that breakfast is ready." He nodded and got up, he walked towards me and stopped in front of me.

I blushed and looked up at him. He looked down at me curiously "Can you move so I can eat?" I moved out of the way immediately blushing with embarrassment.

I loved my brother, but not like an brother should I loved more then that and he knew I did. I followed close behind him, I watched as he sat down at the table. I sat across from him looking down still embarrassed.

It was an awkward silence and Itachi was the first to brake the silence, "Why arent you wearing your school uniform?" I stayed quiet for a while then answered his question "Mom was washing it so when I woke up it wasn't in my closet." "Oh." was all he said.

We ate the our breakfast in silence. Until we heard our mom walk back in the room, we turned to her and she looked at me. "I left your uniform in your room, are you two done?" we both nodded Itachi was the first to get up and put his plate by the sink.

I got up and walked over to the sink holding my plate, I saw Itachi's plate. Only a few bites taken out of it. Itachi was a person who barley ate anything. I put my plate in the sink and went to my room.

I took off my clothes and changed into my uniform. I got my backpack and walked into Itachi's room. He was on his laptop again "Are you ready?" Itachi closed his laptop and grabbed his backpack that was hanging on his chair "Yeah.".

He walked passed me and I followed closed behind we both said bye to our mom and left for school. Once we got there I met with my friend, Naruto, we were friends for a while already. He's a real dork but hes fun to be around with.

Me and Naruto had a lot in common, one thing we shared was we both loved Itachi. But so did many other people at our school. As we passed through the halls everyone waved at me and Itachi, well mostly girls, guys didn't really to like me since I'm gay and all. They fear Itachi and since I'm always around Itachi they never messed with me.

Down the hall we saw Deidara flirting with another girl as usual. I rolled my eyes _'Does he always flirt with anything that has boobs and wears a skirt.'_ he walked up to us and looked at me. "Hey Sasuke." I didn't bother replying to him.

I looked at Itachi and smiled. Deidara looked at Itachi "Did you hear there's a new girl that transferred here?" "No I didn't but thanks for telling me." Naruto nudged me I looked at him and saw him looking ahead, I looked ahead to see a girl.

I guessed she was the new girl since she looked lost and looking at her schedule and looking around. Oddly she had bright neon pink hair with bright green eyes. Her hair drew a lot of attention which seemed like she didn't want to get attention from anyone.

"Deidara, do you know how she looks like?" I looked at Deidara, he looked back at me "No. they said you will know when its her because she stands out from everyone else." "Then I think I found her." I looked ahead again towards her.

Deidara and Itachi both looked ahead at her. "Damn, she's hot." Deidara walked over to her. "Hey." the girl looked up at him "Um can I help you?" "Yes, I am supposed to help you find your classes but I will be needing your number."

Deidara started getting closer to her and she backed up into a locker, she looked scared like she was about to be scream for help. We went up to them "Deidara leave her alone cant you see your scaring her?" Naruto said Itachi just grabbed Deidara and threw him into a locker and he fell onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried "Y-yes I'm fine." she blushed and looked away quickly. Itachi came up and stood next to me. "Well I am Sasuke, this is Naruto, and this is my big brother Itachi." I look at her and smile. Naruto, rudely, stared at her "Whats your name?" Itachi on the other hand was looking in her eyes.

I looked at Itachi _'I wonder what's up with him.'_ I looked back at the girl who was always looking into Itachis eyes. "Hey! Wake up!" Naruto almost screamed "Ow! You don't have to yell you know I'm right here." she stared at Naruto.

"Well what's your name?" Naruto smiled "My name is Sakura." she looked back at Itachi trying her best trying to get his attention while he thinking of something. "That's a real nice name Sakura." I smiled "Thanks um, Sasuke right?" I nodded "I'm Naruto!" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks for reminding me." she looked annoyed "Doesn't Sakura mean cherry blossom?" Itachi asked she blushes "Yes it does." "Well cherry blossom we can help u find your first class if you want." I looked at him _'Is he planning to do something? He's mine! Why is he being so polite to her! He isn't hers! He's mine only and Sasuke Uchiha does not like to share!'_ I pouted slightly at thinking this

While thinking of this Sakura had given Itachi her schedule Itachi was looking over it. I looked at it and felt sad to see she the first few classes with us, but I didn't let it show. Itachi looked at her and smiled slightly "Yur first few classes you have with me and Sasuke so you can walk with us. The next classes you have with Naruto so you can walk with him after." he gave her back her schedule and gave her a small smile. "Thank you." was all she said.

"Yay! Sakura-chan! We have classes together!" Naruto hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura just smiled at Naruto. She looked at Itachi again Itachi looked back into her eyes. _'I have to stop this! He's mine!'_ I grabbed Itachi's hand and inter twined our fingers, he looked down at me. I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you nii-nii." Sakura looked at our hands and looked sad.

'_That will teach her for trying to take my Itachi away from me!'_ I got closer to Itachi. He just smiled amused at me he new what I was doing. Naruto looked at us confused "are you two like dating now?" "No." Itachi said immediately and let go of my hand. I frowned when he did.

The bell rang and we looked at Naruto since his class was all the way across school. "Bye Naruto." I said quite sad "Bye." he hugged me but before letting go he whispered in my ear "Tell me what that was all about later." then he left walking towards his class. Soon we started walking to our class. Sakura was standing between us as we walked to our first class together.

* * *

pease reveiw thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Here's the second chapter hope you like it.

* * *

We were standing in front of our first class. We let Sakura go in first then me and Itachi went in together. Girls started at Sakura with envy which I thought was pretty funny and started chuckling. Sakura sat in the back next to me.

The teacher soon came in and looked Itachi, "Itachi, you're a grade higher what are you doing in my class?" she stared at Itachi waiting for an answer. Itachi just pointed to Sakura, the teacher looked at Sakura confused.

Sakura blushed to find out everyone was staring at her even the teacher, she hid her face behind a book she was reading. The teacher suddenly remembered Itachi was to be helpful and help any new student here.

"Oh," the teacher shook her head slightly to herself "May I please see your schedule?" Sakura got up blushing and looking down. She walked over to the teacher and gave her her schedule. The teacher looked over her schedule and gave back to her. "You two can go now." Itachi got up and grabbed Sakura's bag and started to walk over to her.

I didn't want Itachi to be alone with her, I got up and grabbed Itachis hand "Itachi I don't want you to leave me." I whispered as I was looking down. He looked at me, he cupped my chin and lifted my head up, he ran his thumb over my lips and smirked. "I will be back Otouto I promise." I blushed as he rubbed his thumb over my lips and I felt my eyes water at the thought of him leaving my side. He got closer to me and brushed his lips against mine. "I promise I will be here when you come out of class." I just nodded, that's when I noticed every girl in the class was watching us waiting for a kiss.

Itachi turned and went to Sakura. I sighed and sat back down _' What the hell were you thinking! Itachi never shows emotion to anyone. I still want him here with me instead of Sakura. She better not do anything with him, he's mine.'_ . For the rest of the class period I didn't bother taking notes since I couldn't get my mind off of what Itachi and Sakura could be doing and that almost kiss Itachi gave me.

Once the bell rang, which seemed like it took for ever, I put my things in my backpack and started to headed for the door. I walked out and looked around to meet the eyes of Itachi. I smiled and hugged him, he looked at me and hugged back. "Miss me much Sasuke?" I just nodded with agreement.

I looked around and saw no Sakura in sight "Where's Sakura?" I asked but I really didn't care as long as I had Itachi all to myself. "She's already waiting for us in our next class." I sighed _'I can tell this will be a long day.'_ we walked next to each other to our next class.

The bell rang before we even got close it. "We're late." I said ashamed "We could just ditch this class if you want so you don't have to here the whole 'You should never be late' speech by Kakashi." he looked at me.

I blushed slightly "Ok." I looked at him and smiled. We walked out of the school building and walked towards a bench. We sat down and he looked at me, I looked down blushing. He cupped my chin and made me look at him _'Kiss me god damn it! Kiss me!'_ I blushed more and looked into his eyes. I didn't see anything just cold black eyes looking into mine, he got closer _'He's going to do it! He's really going to do it!'_. He came closer and was just about to kiss me when the bell rang. He pulled back, "God damn it!" I shouted it with knowing I really shouted it.

He looked at me amused, I looked back at what I said and I knew I must have said that out loud. I blushed more then ever and hid my face in my hands _'Why cant this day end sooner.'_

* * *

Sorry its shorter I don't have much time hope u like it. Please review thanks. J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Ok here's the third chapter and I added a Sasuke x Daniel thing for my friend Kyle hope you like it Kyle and please review I wont write anything at them bottom

* * *

We started walking back to the school building. I didn't want to look at him after what I said. I sighed to myself as we were walking back to our next class. I looked around to see if Sakura had this class with us. "She doesn't have this class with us." Itachi said and walked in class.

I walked in after him and looked around, _'UGH! I hate this class! I hate wood shop its so boring and hard!'_. Everyone sat down once the teacher came in, but the teacher came in with another new student. _'What's up with new students today, well as long as they don't touch my Itachi I don't care.'_

Our teacher, Mr. S. , came in and looked at everyone. "Quiet!" he shouted and everyone went quiet, "This is a new student Daniel. He transferred here." he said then looking at Daniel "You can go sit down where ever there's a seat open, but be careful where you sit I don't want any problems from you."

Everyone looked at him like if he had a disease or something. There was an open seat next to me. I didn't want him to feel out of place so I started waving my hand at him, he just stared at me. I pointed to the seat next to me.

He smiled a small smile and walked over to us, he sat next to me. Everyone was turned around looking at us. "Why is everyone looking at me?" he whispered "Don't worry Daniel I will tell Itachi." I smiled at him, he looked at me confused.

"Itachi?" I looked at Itachi who had his head down. Itachi looked up to see everyone ws staring at Daniel "Leave him alone and turn around." was all Itachi had to say, then everyone just turned back around.

"Is he like the head of the class or something?" Daniel asked.

I just giggled "No he's not everyone is scared of him. I'm Sasuke by the way." I smiled

"I'm Daniel, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yeah but that's because the teacher said your name. That's my brother Itachi but you don't have to worry about him as long as you don't hurt me."

"Ok, I will have to remember that." he looked at Itachi and back at me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Nothing, its just you and your brother look so alike." he said looking back at me.

"Oh, I know everyone thinks we are twins but we aren't."

While we were talking the teacher walked up to us. "Daniel did Itachi show you around the school already?" he asked. "No he di-" before he got to finish Itachi interrupted "Sasuke wants to show him around the school for me."

The teacher looked at me "Yes, I do want to show him around for Itachi." "Ok then, you two are dismissed from class." the teacher said walking away. I got my backpack and stood up, Daniel looked at me "Well, are you coming so I can show you around school?" he just got up and walked after me.

We walked out of class and walking in the hallway. "Can I see ur schedule so I can show you where the rest of our classrooms are." I asked looking at him "Sure." he pulled his schedule out of his pocket which was folded up and gave it to me. "Thank you." I opened and looked at it, he had the first class with me and Sakura and his last class.

"Why weren't you here for your first class?" I asked.

"Oh, well I had to walk here and its really far away from my house plus I woke up late so I barely came right now when the bell had rang."

"And you thought you weren't late since you saw kids walking around to their classes?"

"Yes, then I saw Mr. S and he took me to his class since I have his class right now."

"Well lets go to your first class, so you wont get lost tomorrow and if you want me and my bro can go pick you up from your house so you don't have to walk."

"No its ok really." he said smiling.

"Ok I will wait for you in the front of the school so you better not be late mister." I poked his cheek.

He chuckled "Ok I wont."

"Good if you do you get a punishment." I smirked.

"What would my punishment be?" he blushed.

I looked at him "This." I pulled to him me and leaned in, I put my lips to his and kissed him slowly, I smiled as my lips left his.

He blushed more "I like that punishment."

I giggled and walked towards our class, he walked right next to me.

We stood in front of the door "We can't go in because there's a class in there right now but this is your first class." I didn't notice because I was staring at the door thinking who's in the class right now but Daniel was staring at me. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I smiled and he came closer to me. I blushed as he came closer and pressed his lips to mine. I blushed more and found myself kissing back. He was starting to pull away when I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I stayed kissing him and he kissed back. I felt his tongue against my lips wanting entrance. I willingly opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. I moaned at the feel of his tongue in my mouth. I didn't put up a fight I wanted him to dominate me. We pulled away for air but the kiss seemed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry I am taking so long to write a new chapter but school has started and all, so I have been really busy with homework. Well here is the next chapter and winter vacation is coming up soon so maybe I will try to put more up. Anyways here you go and thanks for waiting.

**Lemon! *nose bleed*…..kind of -_-**

**

* * *

**

Once we pulled away I looked up at Daniel and blushed deeply. Daniel looked down at me and gave me a small smile. I still had my hands around his neck then I was about to let go of him. I don't know why but I felt as if someone was watching us. I started to turn my head around to see if anyone was there.

All of a sudden I felt a hand cup my chin and turn my head back around. Daniel's lips press against mine again, kissing me. I felt like I was under a trance I kissed back of course, but I wanted to pull away and see if someone was watching us. But I couldn't find myself to do it.

Soon I felt his tongue against my lips again wanting entrance. I opened my mouth once again and his tongue slipped him. I moaned once I felt his tongue touch mine. I soon found my back against the wall and my hands were pinned right beside my head. I started to put up a fight tried to put my tongue into his mouth. Every time I tried to his tongue would feel up my tongue, I moaned into his mouth. His body got closer to mine.

I didn't expect what was going to happen next but the bell rang. My back was against the door so when the kids opened the door I fell backwards with Daniel falling on top of me. I looked up and saw everyone looking down at us. I blushed even more and covered my face with my hands. I knew everyone would spread this around and Itachi would hear about this. Then I heard a familiar voice and I peeked through my fingers a little to see who it was.

"Excuse me." Emily said I she pushed her way through some people and saw me on the floor. "Sasuke?" she muttered I pleaded with my eyes for her to help me. She sighed and put her books down. "Get going! Stop staring at them its none of your fucking business!" Everyone looked at Emily then she pointed to the door. Everyone started to leave I kept pleading Emily with my eyes. She sighed again "If I hear any rumor about this I fucking hunt u down and kill you myself! So don't even think about any of your fucking bitch girlfriends and fucking wanna be skater boyfriends!" Soon everyone left and it was just us three and the teacher.

Emily held a hand out and helped me up "Are you ok?" "I'm fine Emily and I know I owe you big for that." "Yes you do." she looked down at Daniel and looked back at me. "Now what exactly happened here?"

Daniel got up and and looked at Emily. "Hi I'm Daniel." he extended his hand out to shake hers. Emily just gave him a cold stare and said nothing. "We were making out in front of the door." I muttered. Daniel started to put his hand down feeling like Emily didn't like him. Then out of nowhere Emily smacked Daniel on the head hard, Daniel grabbed his head and looked at Emily. "Hi I'm Emily." was all she said and smiled. I looked at Daniel and hugged him and kissed his head where Emily had hit him.

Emily looked at me. "Sasuke I thought u loved It-"

I covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence, "I haven't told Daniel." I whispered quietly.

She removed my hand away from her mouth, "So that's why you didn't want people to spread it around." she said smirking.

"Y-yes" I said quietly and felt Daniel hold my hand and inter-twine our fingers. I smiled softly. "You should show me where the cafeteria is." he said looking at me. I blushed deeply I knew exactly what he was thinking. Emily looked at us "Well go Sasuke!" she said while grabbing her books "But its break right now so you guys should be careful."

Emily walked out of class. I knew Emily wont tell anyone so I had nothing to worry about from Emily. I looked up at Daniel and he kissed me. I smiled and hugged him, right when I hugged him I felt something poking me. I looked up at Daniel and found him blushing. I looked around and saw the teacher sitting there watching us.

I grabbed Daniel and pulled him out the door. I kept pulling him towards and we ran into a different school building. I knew this part of the school was under construction and no one would e in it. I pulled Daniel into a classroom I looked up at him and smirked. He looked down at me and saw I had lust in my eyes. He knew exactly what I was thinking. He picked my up and laid me down on what is supposed to be the teachers desk. He kissed me and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hands go under my shirt and start to lift up my shirt. I grabbed on to the bottom of his shirt and take if off him, right when I did that he took mine off. He licked him neck and which made me moan….

* * *

I know I'm evil for making you wait to see what happens next but you will just have to wait for it, please review thank you. Oh, and I also hope you like our new character Emily. I will tell you how she looks like in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Please review!

* * *

Daniel started kissing down my neck which made me blush and moan softly. I felt his hands run down my stomach and he started to unbutton my pants. _'What the hell am I doing! 'm not supposed to be doing this with Daniel! I was supposed to do this all with Itachi not Daniel! I barely met Daniel!"_ as I thought this I felt tears in my eyes. I turned my head and tears started to fall down and hit the floor.

I pushed Daniel off of me and sat up looking down. Daniel looked at me and saw tears hitting the floor "What's wrong?" he asked quietly but loud enough for me to hear perfectly. I whipped my eyes with my hands and tried to stop crying. I felt more tears in my eyes and the tears slid down the side of my face. I started to shake and kept crying, I covered my face so he wouldn't have to look at me.

Daniel just looked at me and hugged me. "Sasuke if you don't want to do this you don't have to I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to." I hugged him tightly and buried my face into his chest crying. I nodded slightly and kept crying. I felt Daniel's hand start rubbing my back. I felt safe and my tears started to stop. I sniffed and I didn't let go of Daniel.

Daniel let go of me and looked down at me. "Do you feel better?" he asked "Y-yes." I mumbled against his chest. I heard him chuckle softly and I blushed slightly and pulled away. He kissed me and smiled "Go put your shirt on." he said. I nodded and got off the desk. I grabbed my shirt and put it on, I turned and looked at him. He was putting on his shirt.

He looked at me and I looked away embarrassed. I was surprised and felt him hug me, he held my hand and I smiled. "I love you Sasuke." he whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I whispered softly and looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at me and kissed my cheek. "Do you want to leave now?" he asked quietly. I shook my head "I want to stay hear until it's lunch."

He chuckled and smiled "Ok, but what do you want to do until then?" I started to think and yawned softly, all I could think was to sleep. "Sleep." I said quietly "Ok then." he said and he looked at me. "I'm not tired though but you can go to sleep and I will protect you ok?"

I nodded and looked around to find a comfy spot to lay down and couldn't find anything. I saw Daniel lay down on the teachers desk. I walked over to him and he looked at me. I crawled up on the desk and laid down on top of him. I looked at him and he was blushing. I put my head down on his chest and yawned softly again. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and held me close I smiled and scooted up more. We were face to face "Hello." he whispered and I smiled "Hi." I whispered and kissed him, he kissed back. I put head on his shoulder and felt my eyes start to close. I kissed his shoulder softly and was half asleep.

"Sasuke?" Daniel whispered.

"Mmm?" was all I could say.

"Do you really love me?"

"Hai." was the last thing I said and fell sleep in Daniels arms.

* * *

_~Sasuke's dream~_

_

* * *

_

_I was in a forest with Itachi holding hands and I was laughing at something funny he said. "Itachi your so stupid." I said laughing slightly. "I'm stupid?" he said "Yes but you're my stupid." I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and picked me up "So you own me?" he asked. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head. He looked at me questioningly "You own me silly Itachi." I kissed him and he kissed back. I smiled at him. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke." he said and shook his head. I tilted my head "What?" "Your just so cute." he said and kissed me. I giggled again and blushed._

"_So where does my Sasuke want to go?" he asked "Hmm." I said thinking "I want to go home and eat something sweet!" I smiled. He looked at me and smiled "Do you want a cupcake?" he asked and I nodded. He chuckled "Then lets go buy you a cupcake so you can eat it." he said then he started walking still carrying me. "Yum." I said softly._

_We ended up in front of a small store and Itachi was looking around to find some cupcakes. He found some cupcakes in a package. "Do you want these kind?" he asked "Yes I like those." I said and he put me down. I looked up at him and pouted. He looked down at me "What?" I lifted up my arms so he can carry me again. "I can't carry you and the cupcakes at the same time Sasuke." I pouted and grabbed the cupcakes "I want to carry them then." I said "Ok you can carry them." he said and he hugged me from behind and I blushed. "Itachi?" "Hn." "Do you love me?" I asked. "Of course I do Sasuke. I love you like crazy." he said and he kissed my cheek. I smiled and walked up to the cash register._

_

* * *

_

_End of Saske's dream._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up and saw Daniel was fast asleep. I sat up and rubbed on of my eyes blushing slightly. Daniel woke up from feeling Sasuke move. He looked up at Sasuke and smiled "Did you sleep ok?" he asked softly. I nodded "Mmm." Daniel chuckled "You still tired?" "Mhm." I said.

Daniel sat up on his forearm and looked up at me. I made him lay down and I laid back down on top of him. I stretched "Tired." was all I was able to say. He smiled and kissed my cheek "Then go back to sleep and I will wake you up when it's lunch." "I can't I'm so tired I can't go to sleep." I said. He looked at me confused "That doesn't make sense." I put my finger on his lips "Sh, it's quiet time."

* * *

Well there is the fifth chapter hope you like it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. With school and drama it's hard to find time to write, I'll try to update faster. Well enjoy and please R&R if you want me to keep going.**

Chapter 6

Daniel smiled and looked at me and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked curiously "Nothing, it's just that was really cute." he smiled. I smiled back and put my head on his chest and yawned. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Daniel watched me as I slept.

I woke up cold and looked around "Daniel?" I didn't see him anywhere. I sighed and looked down, I could here people laughing and talking outside _'Is it lunch already?'_ I thought. I looked at the time and saw it was 30 minutes into lunch. "I can't believe he just left me here and went off to lunch by himself without me." I mumbled under my breathe. _'We only have an hour of lunch and half of it is already gone. I guess I should go find Itachi, he's probably worried about me.'_

I jumped off the desk and walked over to the door to open it. The door suddenly opened and it was Itachi. He looked down at me panting slightly _'Did he run all the way here to find me? Did I worry him that mu-'_ my thoughts were interrupted when he hugged me. I blushed and hugged him back. "Sasuke, I was worried about you." he whispered "I-I'm sorry Nii-san. I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep somewhere where no one will bother me." I smiled at him. _'I can't tell him what I was really doing here! He will kill me! He'd kill Daniel, even though I do kind of want him dead for leaving me here.'_

Itachi sighed and looked at me "Next time tell me, Sasuke. I would come with you, ok?" I looked down avoiding his look, I knew if he looked in my eyes he would know I would be lying. "Ok." was all I said and let go of him and he let go of me. "Well c'mon, lets go back with everyone." he said and he held my hand and was about to leave the room. "Itachi, wait." I looked at him and he looked at me waiting to tell him what I wanted to say "Do you think we can stay here until lunch is over? I-I don't want to go back with everyone else."

He smiled "Sure, Sasuke." he closed the door "So, what do you want to do?" I shrugged _'I want to make out with you! And make you forget all about Sakura.'_ I thought looking at him. "Um, do you just want to talk?" I looked down hoping he wanted to kiss me instead of talking.

He shrugged "Sure, I guess." he looked around and he looked back at me. He made me look up at him "Sasuke, I kno-" I cut him off by kissing him. I blushed and felt him kissing back. We stayed kissing like that for about a minute or two then I finally pulled away "I-I'm sorry." He chuckled "It's fine."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed me. I blushed deeply when he kissed me, I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. I felt bite my lip slightly. I gasped in response, he took advantage of it and slipped him tongue in my mouth. Once I felt his tongue in mouth I moaned and pressed my body against his. My arms got tighter around his neck pulling us closer to each other. Our tongues tangled together. We both pulled back at the same gasping for air, we were looking into each others eyes and I smiled. The bell rang and I pouted at hearing the bell ringing, Itachi saw me pouting and he chuckled. "You're to cute, Otouto." he kissed me.

I blushed "S-should we go to class now?" "Yeah, I guess we should." he let go of me and looked at me. I let my arms fall from around his neck, he opened the door and he held my hand again. "You wouldn't want to be late or caught ditching."

I smiled as we started to walk to class together. I felt everyone's eyes on us because he was holding my hand. _'Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine~.'_ I sang in my head with my eyes closed while we walked. I felt Itachi stop, I stopped and opened my eyes seeing pink hair _'Oh great, just when my day was getting better she comes.'_ Itachi left go of my hand and I sighed.

"Hi Itachi!" Sakura said looking at him with bright green eyes, she looked over at me and smiled "Hi Sasuke." "Hi Sakura." I smiled back. Itachi looked at her and smiled "Hey." "So, Itachi, I needed to talk with you about something." she blushed and looked down slightly. Itachi looked at me "Sasuke, go to class, I'll catch up with you in a second." "Um, ok." I looked down and started to walk to my class thinking about what they needed to talk about.

**~Itachi and Sakura's conversation~**

Itachi watched Sasuke leave, once he thought he was far enough he looked back at Sakura. "So, what did you need to talk about Sakura?" "Um, about tonight." she looked up at him. "Instead of going to the ramen shop, um, can we meet up at my place? I-I mean no one is going to be there so no one will bother us and I'll make you something to eat."

Itachi smiled at her "Yeah, that's fine. Just when I leave my house I'll call you so you can give me direction's ok?" she smiled "Ok. I should get to class now, bye Itachi." she said as she walked away. Itachi walked her "Bye." he gave her a small wave good-bye as he started to walk to class.

**~End of conversation.~**

I was waiting outside of my class waiting for waiting _'Where is he? He's going to be late.'_ I thought and sighed. I was about to go in class when I saw Itachi and I smiled "You took forever. What did she want, anyways?" I asked as we both walked in class right when the bell rang. Itachi looked at me "Oh, it was nothing." he said as we sat down in our seats.

I watched him the rest of class as we took down notes. I wondered what question she would have asked him. The bell rang as it was time for us to leave, I smiled at hearing the bell. _'Finally, we can go home.'_ I thought as we put everything away and got up. We walked over to the parking lot and go into the car. I wasn't anything to fancy as we got in and Itachi drove off to our house. As soon as I got into the house I yelled out "I'm home! Finally!" I smiled and took off my shoes at the door and walked to my room. Itachi smiled at what I said. He took off his shoes and went to his room and started to pull out his homework to do it. I on the other hand laid on my bed face down in my pillow. _'Now I'm away from everyone.'_ I yawned into my pillow _'Maybe I should take a quick nap before homework.'_ I thought and started to close my eyes and fell asleep.

**Well that's the sixth, I promise to update more frequently. Sorry again for not updating sooner.**


End file.
